


Move To Mine

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon:  Hiiiii! Love your blog! Could you please do a one-shot with Peter Parker x Overweight reader where he’s her boyfriend but they go to different schools so he doesn’t know that she’s bullied but one day she starts crying and he makes her happy again… Sorry if it is very specific but I’m in real need of something like this now, thank you!





	Move To Mine

You weren’t sure when spending time with Peter turned into crying in his shoulder, ugly crying as well. The type of crying where you were gasping and trying to talk through it all, where you were sure you looked an absolute mess, but you didn’t really care. It was all too much.

You managed to gasp out what was wrong. How each day school was hell, how each day someone called you a whale or a pig or a cow, how they poked and prodded at you and called you names, how they treated you like shit because you were bigger than them, because you were soft and not lithe. How you hated going to school, how you were starting to hate you body because of them. You felt more than anything the way Peter’s shoulders fell, the heaviness that hit him because you were his partner and he hadn’t been able to stop this happening, he hadn’t even known. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just…I didn’t want to bother you.” You’re ashamed that you didn’t tell him, because you know it hurts him that you didn’t. 

“Hey…” Your face is cupped in his hands and he’s looking at you and making you look back, “You’re never bothering me, okay? I love you. You’re my beautiful, amazing girlfriend…and if people are bullying you I want to know…”

“You mean that?” He nods, of course he means it. He loves you so much, he wants to help, he wants you to be happy. 

“Move to my school…then I can..I can be there if something happens…”

“I don’t know…”

“Just think about it?”

“Okay..” You would and you would end up moving schools, you’d end up with him everyday and you’d be protected by him, by his friends. You’d be happy rather than sad. It would be one of the best decisions of your life.


End file.
